Swimming and New Year
by doomjoshuaboy
Summary: Sonic and his other friends were invited to Tails and his new brother's remarkable house. but does Amy know him? Read it and find out. Lemon on later chapters. My first fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. This is my first fan fiction story.**

**Please note that I DO not own any of sonic characters those are all from SEGA, BUT for Joshua the fox, I made him!**

Swimming and New Year  
By Doomjoshuaboy

Chapter One: The Brother's arrival

One morning, the sky is blue and hot weather came, New Year's Eve has arrive, and everyone became more excited.

A pink pretty hedgehog was in bed sleeping, but a young creamed colour rabbit and a white bat came to see her. "Amy wake up girl." The white bat said.

Amy woke up and looked at the alarm-clock. "It's 8:35am, why are you waking me up for?" Amy muttered.

"Tail's new brother is inviting all of us to see his new and rich place with a swimming pool and a party, and also he had fireworks for New Year's Day Countdown!" The young rabbit said, she wore a yellow bikini and her usual orange dress on top that reaches her legs that blocked her bikini.

"Sounds a lot of fun. Cream, is your mother Vanilla coming aswell?" Amy asked. Cream smiles "Yep she's coming."

"Well me and Shadow are going too because he thinks he's strong better than Sonic even himself." The girls giggled at Rouge's statement.

"So what time do we have to leave home Rouge?" Amy asked again "He's bringing his amazing huge blue car called Hummer to your place to pick you and Cream up now."

Amy was ABSOLUTELY shock and made her jaws dropped "Are you freaking kidding me!?"

As Rouge was about to say something, there's a knock coming from Amy's front door. Amy gasp knowing that she wasn't dressed yet "Shit!".

Rouge stayed with Amy while Cream closes her room door and went to the front door and open it. There is Tails and his new brother behind him.

"Greetings Cream my lovely sunshine creamy girl." Tails greeted to Cream. She smiles and giggles as well as Tails' brother.

"Hello Tails, is that your new brother behind you I see?" Cream said, Tails nodded "This is Joshua he's the same age as Sonic." he said.

"It's so nice to meet you Josh, you had a nice name" Cream said in a cute tone making the bros giggle "Nice to meet you too Cream. Are you in love with Tails?" Josh said to Cream. Cream nodded "Yep, I am."

Just then Amy and Rouge came to see them. Amy looked at the blue fox. 'Woah, he's all grown up matured.' Amy thought

"Hey Josh it's been a long time since I met you." Amy said "Yes it was Ames, you remembered me." Josh replied "you two remembered each other!?" Rouge said in state of shocked "Yep since my first high school."

Amy answered,"Ok come on you guys lets go." Tails said "May I let Amy in the front seat next to me please?"Josh asked Tails "You certainly can big brother." He replied.

Amy hoped on to Josh's Hummer's front seat and Joshua closes the door and everybody else went in the back seats except for Rouge she's going with Shadow in his motorbike, as Josh got in the driver seat and started his engine the two girls roll their window handles clockwise to let the windows down to see Rouge and waved at her, she waved back as they all drove off.

First chapter completed please review my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An new remarkable house

In Joshua's new car, Amy looked all over Joshua again, but stopped looking at him and looked at the window instead staring into space, she took a sad sigh remembering all of her great times she went with him "You ok Amelia?" This made her snapped out of her daydreaming and blushed from him knowing her full first name, "I'm alright just had a feeling about you that's all."Amy answered "oh okay." Josh said still keeping an eye on the road.

A few minutes later, "We are here at my house" Joshua announced as he pressed the garage open button, the garage opened and the Hummer drove in and parked inside the garage, and everyone got out, Joshua walked to the other side of his car.

Amy was getting out of the car "Do you want any help with the stuff you have in the front Ames?" Josh asked kindly "uhh y-y-yeah s-su-sure" Amy blushes and give her towel and her handbag to Josh while she grabs another bag that had her swimmers inside and walked with Joshua to his front door, Josh also pressed the garage close button to close the garage.

Josh then put a key through his front door locker, twist his key, till they heard the voice of his saying "Door has been unlocked" Tails smiled at his brother's voice, which is working really well,he let go of Cream's hand and approached next to Josh "Welcome to my rich home" Josh said to the girls as he opened the front door, the girls walked into his remarkable place, first they were most shock to see the whole house decorated, most pictures of them is on the left wall, the first row is Tails and Cream from this year to the past.

Cream blushed at the third image in the first row, Tails was kissing her at the beach night when they had their first date. Tails smiles at Cream looking at the image that she saw, he walked up to her and said, "This is when we had our first date, your mum accepted to let us go and we had our first best kiss."

Cream smiled even Amy and Josh did, "I put your handbag in my room so that nobody steals it." Josh told Amy, she thanked him and looked at the images in the second row that had herself and Josh in it. She giggle at the second image in the second row, in the image Amy had made her first move and kissed him on her first date and made his eyes wide-opened "heh this is what Tails liked about this one so I thought of putting it on this wall."Josh smiled, then they heard a knock coming from Josh's door.

"There's the others, I'll answer the door you go with the girls to the backyard." Tails said to Josh, who nodded and showed the girls the backyard Tails went to the front door and open it up there is Sonic and the others. "Hey lil buddy." Sonic said.

Tails looked at his watch "Just in time to have a pool party, right this way guys" Tails answered and everyone followed Tails as he walked to the backyard area where the pool was.

Meanwhile with Amy, Joshua and Cream, "Josh, do you know where's the bathroom is so I can change into my bikinis?" Amy asked Josh, "Upstairs to your right" he replied with a wink causing her to blush, and she left to get change.

Second chapter done please review and so sorry took a long time.


End file.
